<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bennie and the Jets by writingformadderton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081167">Bennie and the Jets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton'>writingformadderton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rocketman-Based on our fantasy [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rocketman (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, Unprotected Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After finishing a long day of press, Taron and Rich decide to head home. Though its the end of the day, the boys get a bit hot and heavy in the limo, but it’s not enough. They finally get to their shared home, and that’s when the real fun begins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Taron Egerton/Richard Madden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rocketman-Based on our fantasy [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bennie and the Jets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taron and Richard climbed into their awaiting limo and settled in as the driver began to pull away. They just finished up a long day full of interviews, together and alone, and couldn’t wait to get back home and rest. Richard was looking down at his phone while Taron looked out the window and hummed along to the music playing. It was a comfortable silence between the two of them. </p>
<p>Suddenly, “Bennie and the Jets” began to play and Taron smiled, singing along quietly. Richard catches on to the tune a few seconds later and lets out a loud chuckle, still looking down at his phone. Taron turns his head towards him and raised his eyebrow, grinning a little. “What’s got you laughing?” He asks. </p>
<p>Richard looks up from his phone and at T, shaking his head with a smile on his face. “I just remembered something. It’s silly.” He responds. </p>
<p>“Well I would like to laugh with you.” Taron presses and grins wider. Richard looks at his boyfriend amused. Was he really about to admit this, even if it doesn’t matter at this point in time? What harm can it do? Richard puts his phone in his pocket and starts to speak.</p>
<p>“Remember when you were filming one of the scenes for this song? The club scene?” Taron nods, still smiling. “Well, watching you with all those people other men kinda made me jealous.” Richard admits. Taron lets out a playful gasp at his boyfriend’s words. </p>
<p>“Richard jealous of a scene?” Taron teases him. “Why would you be jealous?”</p>
<p>“You’re my boyfriend! Watching all those men get to touch and kiss all over you while you were wearing nothing but underwear.” Richard defended and started to feel himself get hot and bothered thinking about it. He gets closer and starts kissing Taron’s neck. </p>
<p>Taron smiles and closes his eyes. “Richard, stop it.” He speaks out. But Richard can’t. He wanted him now. He keeps kissing his neck, moving up behind his ear and biting softly. Taron moans softly. “Rich, we’re in a limo.” He tries again. </p>
<p>Rich growls lowly and kisses Taron passionately. He pulls him closer by his shirt, his hands roaming all over his body. His hands reach his pants and unbuckles his belt, Rich going back to kissing his neck, biting down. </p>
<p>“We can’t do this here.” Taron breathes out, his eyes still closed. Richard smirks and looks at his boyfriend. </p>
<p>“There’s a soundproof wall between us and the driver. I want to taste you now.” Richard states and kisses Taron hungrily, biting his lip. His hand palms Taron’s semi-hard erection and the younger man lets out a moan, swatting Rich’s hand away. “And you want me too.” Richard chuckles out. He lays the younger man down on the seats and crawls on top of him, holding himself up by the elbows. “Did I tell you how amazing you look in this suit?” Richard says raspy, his accent thick with lust. “Although I would much rather see you without it right now.”</p>
<p>Taron gasps and blushes wildly. “You can’t just tease me like that and get me all hot and ready. No fair.” Taron whines out and closes the space between their lips, kissing Rich passionately. He pulls Rich closer to him and feels his entire body weight. Richard opens his mouth slightly for air and Taron takes the chance and slips his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues battling for dominance. Rich lets out a moan as Taron’s hand wanders down his back and pushes him closer to make him arch against Taron and press their hips together. “Now I don’t wanna wait until we get home.” He confesses. </p>
<p>Richard chuckles. “If you can come up with a reason of why we’re both naked when the car stops, then go on. We’ve got 5 minutes.” Richard looks into the needy eyes of his boyfriend under him and smiles to himself. His hand wanders down between them and he grabs Taron’s cock. He wraps his fingers tight around him, but moves his hand gently. Taron gasps and starting grinding his hips under Rich. When Richard squeezes his hand, T groans and bucks his hips up. </p>
<p>Richard knows Taron’s body like his own. He knows how to give his boyfriend just enough to leave him longing and wanting more, but not too much. His free hand is petting his hair and he plants gentle kisses on Taron’s neck and collarbone. “Ri-Rich stop.” Taron lets out a deep groan and his hips buck in the air. His head falls back and his eyes flutter close. “I-I’m gonna cum.”</p>
<p>“Go on then, my love.” Richard whispers in his ear and grinds his hips against him. He feels Taron tremble beneath him. </p>
<p>“Not in the limousine. I’ll make a mess!” Taron whines and groans again. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about that.” Richard winks and sits up, opening Taron’s pants fully with one hand. Taron helps and pushes them down enough to let his cock free. Richard sits on the floor of the limo and spreads his boyfriend’s thighs. He takes Taron into his mouth and swirls his tongue around. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck!” Taron moans as his fingers tangle in Richard’s hair. Richard takes Taron’s free hand into his and gets to work. He moans at the taste of him and bobs his head, hallowing his cheeks. Rich grinds down on the floor, trying to get some friction going for his own needy cock. “God, right there.” Taron whines needy. He pushes his cock further into Rich’s mouth, holding him there. Richard swallows around him and it sends Taron over the edge. He cums down his throat, moaning Richard’s name. Richard swallows every drop and helps Taron ride out his orgasm. He pulls away and smiles up at him. </p>
<p>Richard pulls up Taron’s pants and underwear and stuffs his shirt into his pants. He helps Taron sit up and kisses him softly. Taron pants in his mouth, trying to catch his breath. The car stops and the driver opens the door. Both men climb out of the limo and thank the driver with a smile. As soon as the limo drives off into the night, <br/>Taron grabs Richard’s hand and quickly makes their way to the front door. “What are you doing?” The Scottish man asks with amusement in his voice. </p>
<p>Taron searches for his keys and looks at him. “I’m gonna make you scream my name after what you just did.” He says growling lowly. </p>
<p>Richard smirks widely and his body gets hot, need filling his bloodstream. “You’re so sexy when you’re threatening me.” He says and walks through the now open door. It’s not long before he’s pushed against the wall with Taron’s lips on his hungrily. T’s hands cup his face and he presses his body into Rich. Richard bites his lip and Taron moans into the kiss. “If you don’t want me to take you down right here in the entrance, I suggest bringing me to the bedroom.” He threatens and grabs Taron’s hips. Taron kicks off his shoes and suit jacket, Rich doing the same. “Come here.” Rich grabs Taron and lifts him up, Taron wrapping his legs around his waist. Passionate and hungry kisses are shared as Rich carries him upstairs. </p>
<p>He walks to their bedroom and lies Taron on the bed. He starts opening T’s shirt and kisses every inch on new exposed skin. He unbuckles and opens Taron’s pants for the second time tonight and kisses down his abdomen. Taron shivers and stops Rich. “You’ve done your part. Now it’s my turn.” Taron says with a smirk. Richard nods and stands up. Taron quickly stands up and makes his way towards the windows, closing the curtains. “The neighbors aren’t allowed to see my pretty boy.” He says with a chuckle. “But they will have no problem hearing you.” He walks back over Rich, who is needy and wanting to touch his boyfriend all over. Taron slowly opens the buttons on Richard’s shirt and pulls it off him, throwing it to the side. He kisses him, biting his lower lip and smirking. He gets down on his knees and and pulls his pants and underwear off.</p>
<p>Richard stands naked in front of Taron and desperately waiting. Taron takes his cock in his hand and licks the underside, from base to tip. Richard moans out and Taron puts his cock in his mouth, sucking hard. His hands travel up Rich’s thighs and up towards his ass, grabbing as much as he can. His tongue swirling and flicking Richard’s length makes the Scott moan loudly, enjoying the feeling. Taron moans around his cock and Richard bucks his hips up, forcing his cock down his boyfriend’s throat. Taron gags a little and Richard gasps at the feeling. He puts on hand on Taron’s shoulder while the other tangles in his hair, making him go deeper. His legs start to tremble and his desire to cum increases. “I need you inside me.”</p>
<p>Taron looks up at him through his eyelashes and flicks his tongue over Rich’s tip. “What do you want darling?” He says with a grin.</p>
<p>Richard groans deeply and throws his head back. “Inside me, now.” He says but gasps when Taron’s teeth graze his cock, biting gently.</p>
<p>Taron pulls away and stands up. They walk towards the bed and Taron pushes him down. Richard crawls to the top grinning and rests his head against the pillows. He watches as Taron finishes getting undressed. “Do you even know how fucking beautiful you are?” He says adoringly as his eyes scan over Taron’s body. </p>
<p>Taron blushes a little and smiles. He crawls on to the bed and up until he’s over Richard, his elbows next to his face. He grins down at his boyfriend and stares at his full lips he’s kissed at least a thousand times before. It was a pleasure every damn time. He plants his lips on Rich’s softly at first, but it soon turns hungry and rough. He begins moving down, placing sloppy kisses on his neck and collarbone, biting at his skin and sucking where he bit to mark him up. Everybody will see Richard is his only. Richard throws his head back and his hips buck slightly. Taron feels his cock on his leg and smirks to himself. He stops and looks into his beautiful blue eyes. “I still can’t believe you’re mine.” He says and places a soft kiss on his lips. “I have all I’ve ever wanted right here.”</p>
<p>Richard’s heart flutters but his eyes cloud with lust. He grabs Taron’s hips. “Do it or I’ll do it for you.” He growls into Taron’s ear, making him shudder. </p>
<p>Taron grinds against him and begins to kiss his way down his body. He grabs the lube from the bedside table. Richard takes the lube from him and squeezes it into his fingers. He starts spreading it over Taron’s cock, jerking him softly. Taron moans and pushes him down. He grabs Rich’s thighs and pushes them apart. “You ready, my love?” He asks gently. </p>
<p>Richard just nods, his eyes darker than before. Taron carefully pushes into his tight hole. He slowly works his way in, pulling out and going back in. Richard lets out a long sweet moan. Taron pushes all the way in bottoming out and Richard gasps. The Welsh grins to himself, knowing how to make his boyfriend shiver helpless underneath him. He starts thrusting faster, rolling his hips at a steady pace. He moans into Richard’s neck, grabbing the headboard above them. Richard rocks his hips against him. “Oh god!” He groans with already fluttering eyes. He puts his hips down and Taron thrusts into him immediately. Richard bites his lip hard, trying to muffle the noises coming from his throat. </p>
<p>Taron grabs his chin and pulls his lip from between his teeth. “I said I want to hear you scream my name.” He growls. </p>
<p>Richard moans louder at his words. “You can’t tease me with-oh fuck- dirty talk. No fair.” Richard whines out and Taron laughs. He thrusts deeply into him and Richard arches beautifully against him. “Right there. Fuck do it again.” He pleads with a gasp. His voice is raspy and his accent is heavier than usual, making Taron go crazy. </p>
<p>Taron grins at his plea and is happy to comply. “Now I’ve got you.” He gasps and thrust in deep again. The headboard smacking against the walls with each thrust. Richard groans and bucks his hips up. His eyes are nearly closed, his head falls back against the pillows and his legs are wrapped around Taron’s waist. “You look stunning.” Taron moans before resting his forehead against Richard’s. He kisses him passionately and his free hand is in Richard’s sweaty hair. </p>
<p>“Deeper.” Richard groans and grabs Taron’s ass. “Oh god, Taron!”</p>
<p>Taron changes his position a bit and bites his lip. “I told you I’ll make you scream my name. Let the neighbors know who you belong to.” He moans and bites his neck on the other side, sucking after to create fresh marks. </p>
<p>“F-fuck you!” Richard brings his hips up every time Taron digs into him. </p>
<p>Taron chuckles at his boyfriend. “I’m too busy fucking you love.” He teases moaning and thrusts faster. </p>
<p>Richard squirms helplessly under his boyfriend and starts trembling. “I’m close.” He chokes out. Taron growls and wraps his arm around Rich’s back, making him arch higher into his chest. His hair is a mess from the sweat, his beautiful lips are red and swollen from Taron biting them, and there are tears of pleasure rolling down his cheeks. His eyes are fluttering and his mouth is open letting out long deep moans. His breathing is quick and he whines when Taron hits a certain spot. “I won’t last much longer!” He cries out. </p>
<p>Taron feels himself reaching his own climax as Richard tightens around him. “Cum for me love.” He whispers into Richard’s ear and buries his face in his neck. He gently bites down on his ear and the skin below it. Richard feels Taron’s hot breath and wraps his arms around his neck. He cums and groans Taron’s name loudly. Hot and thick ropes of cum landing on his and Taron’s abdomen. He clenches around Taron, sending the Welsh over the edge cumming a few seconds later. They ride their orgasms out together and pant heavily. Taron pulls away and rolls over, laying next to Richard and trying to catch his breath. Richard sits up on his elbow and starts cleaning up the mess he made on both on them. Afterwards, he kisses Taron sweetly.</p>
<p>“How about we take a bath together and get cleaned up properly?” Rich asks softly. Taron nods and stands up, helping his boyfriend into their bathroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taron sits between Rich’s legs and his head rests on his chest comfortably. The water is warm and welcoming. The bubbles adding a gentle touch. They wash each other up, carefully due to them still being sensitive. They get out once the water gets cold and get dressed, going back to the bed. </p>
<p>Taron cuddles into Richard and wraps the blanket around them. He looks up into the dashing blue eyes of the Scottish man. “If only you knew how much I love you.” He whispers and rubs his thumb over Rich’s bottom lip. “I hope you’ll stay with me forever.”</p>
<p>Richard leans his forehead against Taron’s and pulls him closer. “Who could possibly replace you?” Rich says and kisses him softly closing his eyes. He smiles into the kiss. “I couldn’t imagine a better place than by your side.” Taron smiles and cuddles into his neck, slowly drifting off. Richard strokes his hair until he falls asleep, whispering. “I love you so much.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>